


Pleasure to meet you, Ms Wayne

by Hollow_Whisperings



Series: The fem!Bruce Verse [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, fem!Bruce Wayne, martha wayne is a fan of monty python
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollow_Whisperings/pseuds/Hollow_Whisperings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of first meetings with the lovely Ms Bruce Anthony Wayne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Martha and Thomas Wayne

"Hello there, little one! What should we call you? Bryn? Blair? Brunhilde?"

"Why all the B's, dear?"

"Well, she seems a bit of a bee, doesn't she?"

"You just like names starting with B, you liar."

"Nonsense. She has your eyes, you know. All bright and blue..."

"All infants have blue eyes, Thomas."

"Nonsense! You have _your mother's_ eyes, precious. Your mother is just being obstinate." 

"Of course I bloody am!"

"Martha! Don't go swearing around the baby!"

"I will bloody do as I like, Thomas! I just shoved the bloody thing out of my uterus! I think I'm owed that much! Not to mention the what, six to eight weeks of heavy bleeding? Post-parting, was it?"

"Post-partum, dearest."

"Yes, that. I don't see why you're bothering thinking up a new name. We decided on Bruce, didn't we?"

"Well, yes but that was when we thought she was going to be a _boy_!"

"I don't see how she can't be a Bruce just because she's a girl. 'sides, how do you know if she's a girl or not? It's a bit early to be, what's the line again? Oh, right. It's a bit early to be imposing roles on it, isn't it?"

"Martha! Don't go quoting Monty Python at me-"

"Well then, it's sorted."

"Are you sure you still want to name our child Bruce, dear?"

"Just because she's a girl doesn't mean she isn't a Bruce, Thomas dear."

"I thought we weren't going to go imposing gender roles on her?"

"Oh hush."


	2. Leslie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce meets her godmother.

"Ooh, hello there, little one!"

"She _is_ awfully little, isn't she? Do you think maybe we haven't been-"

"Oh do stop fussing, Thomas. She was a little early, of course she's little."

"Yes, _Thomas, do_ stop fussing."

"Leslie! Are you _snickering_ at my dear husband?"

"Not at _all_ , Martha!"

"Oh lord, I should never have introduced the two of you. They're ganging up on your poor old dad, Brucie darling! You need to grow up big and strong so you can rescue me from all this womanly sarcasm!"

"Gwaaah!"

"I think she decided to join in on teasing you instead, Tommy."

"Oh lovely. I'm doomed, aren't I?"

" _Tommy _?"__

__"...oh dear. _Leslie_ , I told you not to call me that in front of Martha!"_ _

__"Gwoo?"_ _

__"Why yes, Bruce, your father _is_ rather adorable when he's flustered, isn't he?"_ _

__" _Martha _!"___ _


End file.
